1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure adapted to mounting, by brazing, a wiring board and, particularly, a large surface mounting-type wiring board on the surface of a mother board equipped with an insulator which contains an organic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring board, in general, has a structure in which a metallized wiring layer is arranged on the surface of, or in the inside of, an insulating board. A representative example of the wiring board will be a package for accommodating semiconductor elements and, particularly, a package for accommodating semiconductor integrated circuit elements such as LSIs (large-scale integrated circuit elements). In such a package, in general, recessed portions for accommodating semiconductor elements are formed in the surface of the insulating board composed of alumina ceramics, and a plurality of metallized wiring layers composed of a powder of a high-melting metal such as tungsten, molybdenum, etc. are arranged on the surface and inside the insulating board, and are electrically connected to the semiconductor elements accommodated in the recessed portions. On the lower surface or on the side surfaces of the insulating board are further provided connection terminals for electric connection to the mother board, the connection terminals being electrically connected to the metallized wiring layers. That is, the package for accommodating semiconductor elements is mounted upon electrically connecting the connection terminals, by brazing using a solder or the like, to the wiring conductors formed on the surface of the mother board.
Here, the number of electrodes formed on the semiconductor element increases with an increase in the degree of integration of the semiconductor element and, hence, the number of connection terminals provided on the package increases, too. Furthermore, the size of the package must be increased with an increase in the number of the electrodes. To meet the requirement for decreasing the size of the packages, however, it is also necessary to increase the number of the connection terminals per a package (i.e., to increase the density of the connection terminals).
Most generally, the connection terminals of the conventional packages for accommodating semiconductor elements are in the form of a pin grid array (PGA) in which metal pins such as of Kovar are connected to the lower surfaces of the packages. Furthermore, the surface mounting-type packages include a quad flat package (QFP) in which an L-shaped metal member is brazed to the metallized wiring layer drawn onto the side surface of the package, a leadless chip carrier (LCC) having electrode pads on the four side surfaces of the package but without having lead pins, and a ball grid array (BGA) in which spherical terminals composed of a brazing material such as solder are provided on the lower surface of the insulating board. Among them, it has been said that the BGA enables the connection terminals to be formed most highly densely.
In the BGA, the spherical terminals are brazed to the connection pads, and are placed on, and are contacted to, the wiring conductors of the mother board. In this state, the spherical terminals are heated and melted at a temperature of about 250 to 400.degree. C. and are joined to the wiring conductors, so that the BGA is mounted on the mother board. Owing to such a mounting structure, the electrodes of the semiconductor element contained in the package are electrically connected to the mother board via metallized wiring layers and the connection terminals.
The insulating boards used for the packages have heretofore been composed of ceramics such as alumina, mullite, etc. The ceramic insulating board has a strength which is as high as not smaller than 200 MPa and offers such an advantage that the metallized wiring layers can be formed in a multiplicity of layers. When the package is mounted on the surface of the mother board which is a printed board containing an organic resin such as glass-epoxy resin composite material or glass-polyimide resin composite material, however, heat generated during the operation of the semiconductor element is repetitively conducted to both the insulating board and to the mother board, giving rise to the occurrence of thermal stress. This stems from the fact that a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion is not smaller than 10 ppm/.degree. C. between the ceramic insulating board and the mother board.
The thermal stress is small when the number of terminals provided on the package is relatively as small as 300 or less or when the size of the package is small. When the number of the connection terminals exceed 300 or when the size of the package increases, however, the thermal stress tends to increase. As the thermal stress increases, the thermal stress is repetitively applied to the portion where the package is mounted by soldering on the mother board accompanying the operation/inoperation of the semiconductor element. Therefore, stress is concentrated on the outer peripheral portions of the connection terminals on the package and on the junction interface between the connection terminals and the wiring conductors of the mother board, whereby the connection terminals are peeled off the insulating board in the package or the connection terminals are peeled off the wiring conductors of the mother board. In the conventional structure for mounting the wiring board as will be understood from the above description, when a semiconductor element having a high degree of integration is used, in particular, there exists a fatal defect in that the electric connection between the connection terminals of the package and the wiring conductors of the mother board cannot be stably maintained for extended periods of time. This tendency appears particularly conspicuously in the above-mentioned surface mounting-type packages such as QFP, LCC and BGA.